In the field of utility distribution systems in homes and buildings, whether for new construction or for improvements or expansion, substantial development and product improvements have been made. Typically, these improvements are directed to enabling installers to securely mount any desired utility to any desired location in the most efficient and quickest manner.
In particular installations or locations, various cables, conduits, pipes and tubing must be interconnected to each other, as well as connected to a primary supply. Although each utility has different construction details and distribution problems, power distribution is particularly unique, with electricity carrying cables presenting the greatest safety challenges and concerns. In the distribution of electricity, a suitable power distributing outlet box, junction box, or other enclosure is employed with the installed network interconnected therewith. In each of the installations, flexible metal conduits, armored or metal clad cables, or non-metallic cables, within which the electrical power carrying wires are contained, must be securely mounted throughout the entire home or building being constructed. Depending upon the building codes and the building standards employed in any particular location, the mounting of non-metallic cables to desired locations may be achieved in a wide variety of alternate ways.
Typically, in most locations where employed, nonmetallic electrical power carrying cables are mounted directly to the wood studs which are employed in the support frames of the home or building. In this way, these nonmetallic cables are protected from unwanted contact or puncture during the building construction, particularly when sheet rock or other wall forming materials are mounted to the wood studs.
In constructing many buildings in particular locations where local problems exist, such as high groundwater and/or termite infestations, wood studs are not used for framing the building or house being constructed. Instead, poured concrete or cinder blocks are employed for forming the walls, with thin, wood strings, called furring strips, being mounted to the cinder block or concrete to enable interior wall-forming panels to be affixed thereto. As a result, nonmetallic electrical power carrying cables must be mounted directly to the concrete and/or cinder blocks in order to enable the cables to extend throughout the building.
In most such installations, the direct mounting of nonmetallic cables to cinder blocks and/or concrete forming walls is achieved by employing a simple bracket which peripherally surrounds the cable and allows a suitable nail or fastener to be driven through the bracket for affixing the bracket and the cable to the cinder block or concrete. Although this method is extremely effective in enabling the nonmetallic cables to be mounted in any desired location, substantial difficulties have occurred due to the complete exposure of the nonmetallic cable throughout its entire length.
In a typical installation, these nonmetallic cables extend in a wide variety of alternate locations throughout the building or home, with only the small holding bracket being mounted to the cable at widely dispersed locations. In addition, the interior wall forming panels, which are mounted to the furring strips affixed to the cinder block or concrete walls, effectively cover and conceal the network of nonmetallic cables mounted to the cinder block/concrete walls.
As result, when any decorative items are secured to the wall forming panels, the likelihood exists that one or more of the nonmetallic cables will be pierced by a nail or other holding member, causing potential damage and harm to the occupants. In spite of this potential harm and danger which exists, no prior art system has been developed which is capable of protecting owners or occupants of a building from accidentally piercing the nonmetallic cables mounted in their home or building.
Similarly, other, non-electrical utility-bearing pipes, tubes or conduits are mounted directly to the cinder block or concrete walls. These tubes, pipes and conduits are employed for low-voltage cables, television and satellite cables, and the like. Typically, these tubes, pipes, and conduits are formed from plastic, copper, or other similar material. However, without any protection being employed, these tubes, pipes or conduits are also frequently pierced by nails or other fasteners when the homeowner is decorating the interior walls.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a protective shield or plate constructed for being placed in overlying relationship with utility supplying tubes, pipes, and conduits, such as nonmetallic, electrical power carrying cables, water carrying tubes or conduits, low-voltage cables, signal carrying cables and the like.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a protective shield or plate for utility supplying tubes, cables, and conduits having the characteristic features described above, which is quickly and easily installed in any desired location, directly to the support surface on which the cable, conduit, and/or tube is mounted.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a protective shield for utility supplying tubes, cables, and conduits having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of being quickly and easily affixed to concrete and/or cinder block walls.
Another object to the present invention is to provide a protective shield for utility supplying tubes, cables and conduits having the characteristic features described above, which is capable of virtually enclosing the utility supplying tube, cable, and conduit and effectively preventing any fastening member from being driven into the tube, cable or conduit.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.